My December
by Asatsuyu
Summary: Tis' the season for sonfics! A late Christmas songfic and Syaoran's angst about Christmas a super FLUFFY S+S sonfic! CHAPTER2 ExT
1. Default Chapter

**My December**

**The First of Three**

**By: Asatsuyu**

Authors Notes: My first Songfic; A Syaoran Christmas story featuring Linkin Park's song "My December" S+S and other fluff and angst. I looked up the actual definition of vermilion and this is what I got _A vivid red to reddish orange. Also called **Chinese red, cinnabar. I thought it was amusing; anyway Sakura and Syaoran are 14 or whatever you want...**_

_  
Legal Crap: Well, you and I should be glad that I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura; it belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha. Nelvana can keep the dub for all I care. "My December" belongs to Linkin Park I'm surprised no one has done this yet, or is that because it's October._

_Quote: Absence is to love what wind is to fire; it extinguishes the small, it enkindles the great._   
~_Comte DeBussy-Rabutin   
  
_

**

Syaoran walked down the snowy streets of Tomeada and he sighed as he looked up at his gloomy apartment.  He scowled as he kicked a clump of snow, every balcony had lights except for one, his. _Why bother, he thought, __its not like anyone cares anyway. He continued up to his room and debated silently to himself steps or elevator. __Well I'm not in a hurry. He continued dismally up the steps and he reached his apartment on the top floor. _

He walked down his hall reached the door, he fumbled for his key and finally managed to unlock the door turning the knob he let himself in he lay down on his couch and stared at the ceiling.

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

I don't see why people are so happy about Christmas anyway…I've never… His thoughts where interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Moshi moshi Li desu." He said uninterested, picking up the phone.

"Hey Syaoran!" He heard Sakura's genki reply.

"S-sakura!" Said Syaoran, heat rushing up the back of his neck and it quickly spread to his face.

"Merry Christmas Eve Syaoran." She said,

"Yeah, you too." Said Syaoran trying to sound enthusiastic, but failing horribly.

"Syaoran, what are you doing for Christmas?" Asked Sakura suspicious, noting his dismal tone of voice.

"Staying here."

"By yourself?!" Asked Sakura alarmed.

"Yes."

**This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
  
 **

"Won't you be lonely?" Asked Sakura worried.

"No." He replied generally surprised that she cared that much.

"I have to go dinner's ready…ja ne Syaoran."

"Sakura one more thing…"

"Hm?" She asked sweetly.

"Merry Christmas Sakura." He said gently.

"…Thank you…ja-ne."

"Ja, Sakura." Said Syaoran as he lying back onto his back, once again consumed by his thoughts.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed**

Sakura set down the phone and blushed, Syaoran can be so sweet at times, he just didn't seem to excited about Christmas, thought Sakura as she walked down the stairs and she sat down at the table deep in thought I can't believe I haven't gotten Syaoran anything for Christmas. She bit her lip and her father looked down at her curiously. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" Fujitaka asked setting dinner on the table.

"I don't know what to get Syaoran for Christmas." She replied dismally.

"That brat? Why would you want to get him anything for Christmas?" Asked Touya looking at Sakura narrowing his eyes.

"Because he's my friend." Said Sakura glaring at Touya; Fujitaka sensing a fight quickly took action. (A.N. And turned into Super Fuji! ^^ Ehehehe…never mind)

"I'm not going to have another argument over Li-san." Said Fujitaka and Sakura knitted her eyebrows.

**And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
  
**

Sakura walked up to her room I can't believe it. She thought closing the door into her room and she lay on her bed, Kero looked curiously at her and flew over.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I don't know what to get Syaoran for Christmas." She said sitting up and looking at Kero. Kero looked at his mistress and sighed sadly.

"You really like that brat, don't you?"

"What!?" Asked Sakura blushing a deep scarlet.

"Don't deny it…well." Kero said a small frown on his face as he flew over to the closet. "What about this?" He asked dragging out a stuffed animal kit.

"W-where did you get that?" Asked Sakura blushing.

"You bought it a while ago, you started making it but never finished it." Kero said dragging the box to Sakura's feet, she stared at it before opening the box and taking it out.

"Thank you so much Kero!" She exclaimed wrapping Kero in a tight hug.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you**

Syaoran lay on the couch I'm probably going to fall asleep anyway. Thought Syaoran dismally as he got up and went to sleep in his bed.

Syaoran woke up and sighed, "Christmas…" Syaoran trailed off. 

He sat in silence, remembering Christmas last year, that had to have been one of the worst Christmases ever, well the fact that I almost died…that was the day we had to tell Sakura's family about the cards…  

That was when a sorcerer had decided that the Clow Cards were going to be his Christmas present and he had protected Sakura, almost getting himself killed in the process, they had just managed to get him to the Kinomoto's before he blacked out that time.

He sat down on the couch and turned on the TV and flipped through the channels.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
  
**

Why do they call the Christmas specials** if they're on every channel for a week? Syaoran thought as he went into his room and looked around and spotted something on his dresser. A jewelry box, his present for Sakura, I'll give it to her tomorrow she probably wants to be with her family today. He thought as he stuck it in his pocket and decided that watching Christmas Specials would overrule going for a walk in the park, too cold. I guess I've never had good luck with Christmas, I've never gotten anything I wanted or meant something to me…I suppose I had one good Christmas, with Sakura, when we caught the Firey Card.  Thought Syaoran a small smile touching his lips, as he absentmindedly watched the old Christmas re-runs of old time movies.**

**This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need**

Sakura woke up slowly her eyes opening, she took in a deep breath and smiled, it was Christmas.

"C'mon Kero." Said Sakura happily as she ran down the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Sakura, Kero." Said Fujitaka as he walked into the kitchen and Sakura sat down the couch next to Touya, she smiled.

"Merry Christmas 'Niichan."

"You too… Kaijiu."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Bellowed Kero as he swarmed in from the kitchen carrying a tray of cookies.

"…" Touya and Fujitaka, sweatdropped. Fujitaka had entered the room carrying some hot chocolate, which he had handed to Sakura.

"Thank you Outo-san." Said Sakura as she watched Kero guzzle down cookies.

"Kero…save some cookies for other people." Said Sakura giving Kero a serious look.

"Sphy I shmean yiur just going to give them to that brat, Li Syaoran." Kero complained as he finished swallowing and Sakura turned a watermelon-pink shade.

"…" Touya glared at Kero for even mentioning Syaoran's name and the thought f Sakura giving cookies to the brat really pissed him off.

"Kero, I made the cookies."

"To give t-" Kero stopped at the glares he was given by the two siblings, "but you owe me one, Sakura."

"…" Sakura sighed, Kero had her there, he had helped her figure out what to get Syaoran for Christmas.

"You can have one more cookie." Said Sakura and Kero gave her his best puppy dog eyes, "and a pudding cup." She said sighing.

"Yeeaaaaahhhhhh!" Kero cheered as he raced into the kitchen.

"Sakura are you really going to give those cookies to the brat?" Touya asked and Sakura sweatdropped.

"What does it mean to you?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"That brat beat you up!"

"He didn't have a choice!"

"Yeah right kaijuu…"

"Be quiet Touya…" Sakura whispered to herself as she made a fist and stared at the ground.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that**

**  
  
**

Sakura had finished opening all of her presents and put on Tomoyo's Christmas outfit before putting the bear, she had finished very late last night, into a bag. She continued down stairs she grabbed some cookies to give to Syaoran. She thought, and as soon as she reached the door, she turned around and shouted.

"I'm going for a walk!"

"Okay, come home soon." Fujitaka called back and Sakura continued down the street until she reached Syaoran's apartment.

**And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
  
**

Syaoran fingered the velvet box gently before slipping it into his pocket. Sakura… He stared at the ceiling and then turned his attention the TV once again.

[Ring]  
The doorbell rang, and Syaoran blinked, Who'd come see me on Christmas? 

He opened the door and stared Sakura stood at his door holding a bag. Sakura saw his stare,

"Tomoyo-chan made my outfit…"

"Wouldn't have guessed." He replied a blush on his face as he looked down at his own, um, pajamas, or rather sweatpants. "Come in." He said stepping aside and Sakura walked in took of her shoes and walked in.

"Syaoran…didn't you do **anything**** for Christmas?"**

"No…I didn't think anyone would care." He replied and before she could say anything he said, "I'm going to change."

Sakura knitted her eyebrows and set her bag down and walked into the kitchen. 

"Hm…" She started inspecting the cabinets.

"Sakura…" Said Syaoran coming up from behind her.

"Yes." She replied turning around and smiling at him.

He faltered then regained his composure, "what are you doing?"

"Cooking breakfast." She replied turning around, Syaoran blinked, "Didn't you already have breakfast?" 

"Nope." She replied shaking her head and Syaoran frowned.

"Why aren't you having Christmas with your family?"

"I did, I…" She stopped and blushed. "…I wanted to make sure you weren't lonely."  She said her blush evident on her face. Syaoran felt a blush creep up on his face as he watched her,

"You didn't have to do that." 

"I know."  
"…"

**And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to**

"Go sit down Syaoran, I'll make breakfast." She said smiling and Syaoran sat at his kitchen table. She turned around and started making her breakfast pancakes. Syaoran seems so depressed, I hope he doesn't mind that I'm here. Sakura thought setting the table. Sakura set the breakfast on the table and smiled.

"Sakura…" Syaoran started trailing off.  
"Yes?" Sakura asked smiling brightly at him and his cheeks warmed a bit.

"…Why are you doing this?" He asked and she looked up at him curiously then blushed.

"…I…" Sakura blinked and stared at the table as she took a deep breath.

"?" Syaoran looked at her pure confusion written on his face.

"Because I…" Sakura's face was an almost an impossible shade of red. "I-I I love you!" Sakura shouted, as she took a stood up surprised that she had actually said it. She took a few steps backward as she stared at the ground her cheeks red. 

**This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear**

Syaoran's auburn eyes widened in surprise as he watched Sakura stumble backwards and he felt his face warm.

"Chotte…matte! Sakura matte!" Syaoran shouted as she had turned and fled the room, Syaoran ran after her and she now stood in the living room by the couch her face downcast.

"Sakura…?" He asked her and she sniffled.

"…"  
Syaoran swallowed and smiled slightly and dug something out of his pocket.

"Here." He held out the box and Sakura looked up slightly wiping her eyes and her eyes widened.

"Wha?" She asked and he glanced at her warmly and put the box gently in her hands.

Sakura swallowed as she stole a glance at Syaoran's face he was smiling at her and she blushed again as she looked at the box in her hands. Slowly she opened and she gasped at what was inside, her eyes widening as she looked up at Syaoran, who was looking down at her curious.

"Do you like it?" He asked her sincere and she swallowed as she looked at the ring, it had a platinum band and had and emerald in the center and two little diamonds decorating the sides of the band.

"…" Sakura stared at it as she sat on the couch amazed. "It's…beautiful…" She murmured and Syaoran smiled.

"Yes. I though the emerald would match you eyes." He said as he sat down next to her and she blushed again.

"…Syaoran, this must've cost you a fortune, I can't-" Sakura started but Syaoran took the ring our of Sakura's palm and slipped it onto her finger and she stared at it, than at Syaoran and a tear gently slid down her cheek.

Syaoran watched Sakura and he swallowed and he pulled her into a hug and she smiled.

"I was going to tell you how I felt, but it seems you beat me to the punch line." Syaoran half whispered to her and Sakura's eyes widened. 

"I just wish you wouldn't cry." Syaoran whispered as he let her go. Sakura looked up at him curious and her face turned bright red.

"Did you mean what you said?"  
"What…?" Syaoran asked he hadn't even realized what he said.

"When you said…that you were going to tell me how you felt." Sakura looked up at him her cheeks red and Syaoran blushed as well.

"What I mean was…" Syaoran trailed off and Sakura looked up at him curious. "That…I…I love you…" When he said it, it was just above a whisper but loud enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura's eyes widened as she glanced at Syaoran as she hugged him again and he smiled happily.

"Oh! Your present!" Sakura said as she grabbed the bag and handed it to Syaoran. "Here." She said smiling happily as she sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled at her. Syaoran pulled out a pink teddy bear and smiled down at Sakura and he set the bear down gently.  
"Where are you going, Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she looked curiously at him.

"Just wait here." Syaoran said as he smiled at Sakura nodded as she studied the pink bear.

**And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to**

Syaoran walked over to his dresser and picked up a green teddy bear and he smiled as he carried it back out to Sakura. 

Sakura looked at him curiously and spotted the bear and her eyes widened.

"Here." Syaoran handed her the bear and he picked up the pink bear and set it in his lap as Sakura leaned against him holding the green bear.

"Syaoran?" She asked him and he looked down at her slightly.

"Hm?"

"Can I call it 'Syaoran'…?" She asked and Syaoran looked at her surprised then he smiled.

"Only if I can call the one you gave me 'Sakura.'" He replied and Sakura's eyes shone as she rested her head against Syaoran's chest as they watched TV.

  
  


**Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to…"  
  
**

And for some reason cheesy Christmas movies don't seem as bad when you have someone to watch them with…

AN: Whaddya think, a very early Christmas story from me Asatsuyu! Yay the first of the not-quite-Christmas season. Please review.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two: A Young Clow's Woes

**December**

**The Second of Three**

**By: Asatsuyu**

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to, CLAMP, Kodansha and those who distribute it. The song "December" belong to Weezer and some other rich people, who don't really need to sue a fourteen-year-old girl writing Fanfiction….

Yes, this is the sequel to my other song-fic "My December" except this one's ExT. I hope you enjoy it.****

**Only love can ease the pain**

**Of a boy caught in the rain**

Eriol sighed as the rain streaked down his windows melting the snow, his descendant would be happy, how much he hated the snow. Eriol stood from his throne of evil and walked over to the window. He stood with his hands in his jeans pockets. He had been spying on his descendant's Christmas, he had though it would have cheered him up, but had only depressed him further when he saw his half daughter arrive at his apartment and they had "lived happily ever after." He sighed again and rested a hand on the rain-streaked window and the window fogged up around his hand.

**Only hope will remember**

**Burning flames in December**

**Only love**

**Only love...**

Nakuru stared at her master from the hallway; Spinel Sun was hovering above her shoulder.

"What's wrong with Master?" Spinel asked and Nakuru sighed then smiled brightly.

"He misses Tomoyo-san." Nakuru explained. Spinel looked at her curiously.

"Than why doesn't he go see her?" Spinel asked his little plushie faced scrunched up in confusion and Nakuru sighed.

"It's not that simple, you see he-" Nakuru looked over her shoulder at the silent Eriol then nodded; she would have to take the chance. Her voice lowered to a whisper that was barely audible. "He's in love with her." Nakuru said. Spinel Sun flew up and peered in the doorway.  
"Is that so…?" He wondered and the moon guardian nodded. "Then there is only one thing to do." Spinel Sun said as he flew away and Nakuru followed slowly.

"Suppie?" Nakuru called and Spinel appeared with Eriol's coat. Nakuru nodded as she ran up stairs and into Eriol's vast bedroom. "Now where did he put that?" She wondered as she started tearing apart Eriol's room.
    
    **Only faith can bring to life**

**One who falls by the wayside**

"Spinel?" Eriol asked without changing his position, his back still to the sun guardian.

"Yes master?" He asked, and Eriol sighed.

"What is Ruby Moon doing?" He asked as he turned to look at Spinel his eyes void of any feelings and Spinel swallowed nervously he had never seen his master like this.

"I don't know. Master, your cloak?" The back cat asked and Eriol raised an eyebrow at Spinel.

"Why do I need this, Spinel?" Eriol asked and Spinel looked down at the deep blue coat between his tiny paws afraid to look at the reincarnation of Clow Reed in the eyes.

"You were thinking of going to see Daidouji-san, won't you?" Spinel asked. Eriol's midnight blue eyes flickered from the coat then to Spinel who was looking at him curiously. Eriol grabbed the coat wordlessly and continued out of the parlor putting the coat on as he went. Spinel sighed relieved but then watched his master leave the room curiously and Spinel floated after.

"Master?" Nakuru asked and Eriol looked up at her. He spotted some of his clothing and various other objects clinging to her that had come from his room. Eriol sighed and opened his mouth to yell, but she cut him off.

"Here." She said as she held out a small box tied with a ribbon and Eriol stared at it for a few seconds before he took it and stuck it in his coat pocket. He opened the door and started to walk through the rain.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Spinel asked and Nakuru nodded with emphasis.

"Of course it's obvious, Tomoyo-chan likes Master too." Nakuru said happily as she skipped into the kitchen, and Spinel floated wearily after her.

"And how do you know that?" He asked suspicious.

"Womanly intuition." She said and Spinel's face fell.

"Now I know we did the wrong thing." He said sighed and the cross dressing moon guardian looked up at him from her cooking preparations.

"Why do you say that, Suppie-chan?" She asked and Spinel managed to ignore his nickname for once.

"I don't know, why don't you tell us, Nakuru-kun?" He asked and Nakuru glared at him for half a second then smiled brightly.  
"Why don't you try testing my cooking, Suppie-chan?" She asked and Spinel tried to fly away but Nakuru caught him by the tail.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww Supie-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnn" Nakuru said as she increased her grip on the poor black cat.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He squealed as she tied him to a chair and set of to do the cooking.
    
    **Only trust can inspire**
    
    **A soggy nose to breathe fire**

Eriol walked his hands in his coat pocket as he walked to the Daidouji estate; it wasn't far from his house, on a sunny day.

Tomoyo Daidouji's Christmas hadn't exactly been ideal. Her mother had, had to leave on an urgent business trip. She had called Sakura, but her father said she wasn't home. _I bet she went to go see Li-kun._ Tomoyo thought a small smiling playing on her lips as she rose from her couch and walked over to the window. Tomoyo's violet eyes wandered the over the gloomy scene outside. _At least the weather agrees with the mood._ Tomoyo thought and she spotted a dark figure in the rain and her eyebrows shot up. Who ever is out in that rain, had to be inane…was the thought that ran through Tomoyo's head as she grabbed her own coat and umbrella as she ran quickly down the steps. She slipped her shoes on and walked out into the rain. Tomoyo approached the lone figure that appeared to just be staring at her house.

Tomoyo took another few steps, and then froze.
    
    **Only love**

**Only love...**

"Hiiragazawa-kun?" She asked and his attention turned to her. "What are you doing here?" She asked and as she ran forward the gate opened on its own and she held the umbrella over his head and hers.

"Um…" Eriol blinked and stared at her, his usually calm demeanour lost, as he stared at her.

"Well come on." Tomoyo said as she tugged on his hand and she led him into the yard. After them the gate closed again. Tomoyo opened the door and stepped in and soon as she had three maids rushed up to her, one taking, their coats and the umbrella.

"Can you bring two cups of tea to the parlor?" Tomoyo asked another and she bowed as she left. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol who looked at her dumbfounded.  "So Hiiragazawa-kun, what have you been up to lately. Sakura-chan and I haven't seen much of you as soon as break started." Tomoyo said as she led the way to the parlor and Eriol sighed.

"Nothing much really." He replied and Tomoyo looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as they sat down in the cozy parlor and she looked at him curiously.

"Something's bothering you." She accused and he sighed as he played with a tassel on one of the pillows.

"Well…yes." He admitted and Tomoyo looked at him her eyes worried. "It's just…I feel kinda alone." He said.  Tomoyo looked at him curiously.

"But what about Naraku-san and Spinel-san?" She asked as she took a sip of the tea that the maid had brought in.

"Well yes I have them…" He trailed off then looked at Tomoyo from under his midnight blue bangs. "It's hard to see, everyone else so happy, when you feel alone." He said and Tomoyo looked at him curiously. 
    
    **It's only natural**
    
    **The moon is just half full**
    
    **We give our best away**
    
    **We give our best away**

**Only love...**

"What do you mean?"

"You must know that Sakura-san went to my descendant's house." Eriol asked and Tomoyo nodded, her hunch had been correct. "Well it seems they are happily a couple now." Eriol finished and Tomoyo blinked a few times surprised, then she smiled.

"That's good. Sakura-chan is finally happy." Tomoyo said and Eriol watched her carefully for a minute before asking.  
"What about you Daidouji-san?" He asked her and she stared at him confused.  
"What do you mean?" She asked and his normally pale complexion flushed pink.

"Don't you want to be with someone?" He asked he and she blinked surprised then her cheeks flushed.

"Ummm…" She said and Eriol studied her carefully. "I suppose." She said and Eriol looked at her curiously.

"Could it be that the wonderful Tomoyo-san was thinking a little too much about others?" Eriol asked and Tomoyo blinked as she blushed, she hadn't thought Eriol had ever called her "Tomoyo-san" before. "If you would excuse me, my dear." He said as he stood and left the room and Tomoyo stared after him.

"My dear…" She wondered aloud as she blinked confused and the phone rang. She stood and walked over and picked it up.
    
    **Only trust can inspire**
    
    **A soggy nose to breathe fire**

"Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked on the other side of the call and Tomoyo smiled.  
"Sakura-chan, how's Christmas?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura giggled on the other line.

"Great…I'm at Syaoran-kun's now…I called Dad so he knows where I am and he told me you called." Sakura said.  
"Yes. I heard that you are finally with Li-kun." Tomoyo said as she sat down on the couch and she heard Sakura falter.

"How do you know that?!" Sakura hissed into the phone and Tomoyo giggled.  
"I have my sources." She said and Sakura paused, and then chose her words carefully.

"Eriol-kun told you didn't he." She whispered and Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you whispering?" Tomoyo wondered and Sakura giggled.

"I don't think Syaoran-kun would like the fact that Eriol-kun's been spying on us." Sakura whispered into the phone and Tomoyo heard a distinct. "Sakura?" On the other end of the conversation, _that's defiantly Li-kun.  _She thought.

"Well Sakura-chan you better go…" Tomoyo said somewhat enviously into the phone and Sakura blinked and nodded even though Tomoyo couldn't see her.

"Yeah, are you sure though, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly and Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes I have company." Tomoyo said shyly. Sakura blinked and then she smirked.

"Eriol-kun's over then. I'll leave you two. Ja ne." Sakura said and she hung up. Tomoyo blinked and she stared at the phone her cheeks red.
    
    **Only love**

**Only love...**

Eriol opened to door to the parlor, his precious present back in his pocket; he had forgotten it in his coat pocked at Tomoyo smiled at him as he opened the door.

"You don't mind if I call you that, Tomoyo-san?" He asked and Tomoyo shook her head as she smiled at him.

"I don't mind, where'd you go Eriol-kun?" She asked him and he smiled at her as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I needed to get something from my coat." He told her and she smiled at him.

"And that would be?" She asked and he pulled out the box.

"My present to you, Tomoyo-san." He said and he handed it to her and she blushed slightly as she accepted the package and untied the ribbon. She sat in the couch as she pulled the top of the box off gently. She stared her violet eyes wide and she looked up at Eriol who was looking down at her expectantly.

"How-?" She asked as she looked at the amulet in the box. The gem in the center was a magenta colored that reflected too much light, for the dimly lit room. It was set in a platinum base that was intricately carved with Old English and Celtic designs.

"It's Magic, Tomoyo-san." He said and she smiled as she slipped it on. "You know, I never said it was good magic." He said. She smiled at him.

"I trust you Eriol-kun." She told him and he blushed. He smiled lopsidedly and thought to himself. _I must look a lot like my cute descendant now._  He smiled and waved his hand and the piano started to play the waltz.  
"A dance, Tomoyo-san?" He asked as he held out his hand half bowing and Tomoyo looked up at him blushing.

"H-hai." She said as she accepted it and they started to dance in the empty parlor floor, in front of the mantel.  Tomoyo blushed as she danced with Eriol whose eyes were smiling down at her.

_Maybe…there is something I want… _She thought as she continued to dace.
    
    **Only love**

**Only love...**

**

Phew finished and just in time for Christmas. Hmmm this song doesn't match as well, but I like Weezer and it's a Christmas song that pretty good so I decided to use it. I have another Christmas song that I found after starting to write this one. I'm going to write a third installment of this little Christmas story, it'll have E+T confess and S+S and lotsa gooey-ness. ^^ And thank ya Renko-chan my lovely editor.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! And dun forgets to review…please?

~ Asatsuyu  
  
  



End file.
